Never Alone
by xWhiteCookiex
Summary: Beca Mitchells life changed when she was 5 years old. Her Mother was killed by her father and she was put in the Child Protection System. Since her Mothers death she felt alone, but that changed when she met a red haired Women.


**This is my first story. I apologize for my bad English, I'm german. If you find any mistakes**

**please tell me. I take positiv and negativ reviews. Also I don't own anything. **

Chapter 1

_A Girl, not older then 5 years, laid on her Stomach on her Bed. In front of her was a Paper. Shewas drawing a picture. The Girl's eyes were roaming over the picture. She had Brwon hair and she wore Blue Jeansand a Red Sweatshirt. Suddenly she heard a Scream, a painful one. She got up from herBed and walked over to the door. She rose her Hand to the Doorknob but stopped, she knew what washappining in the living room. Her Dad came for a Visit, her Parents didn't get along and the foughtreally often when he came over. The Girl's Mother told her one day, that she had to stay in her Room when her Father was over. The Girl stood in her Room, she didn't know what to do but then there was another Scream and sheopend the Door and ran downstairs. _

_As she reached the last step, she stood dead in track. There, on the floor was her Mother,her face was covered in Blood and her breath was heavy. ,,Mommy!'' the girl screamed. Her Hand flew to her Mouth and her Eyes were widewith fear. Her Father stopped beating her Mother and turned around. Hey walked towards her and rose his Hand. A sob escaped her Lips and sheclosed her Eyes, tears were streaming down her Face. Her Father was about to slap her but he was stopped. The Front door flew open and 2 Men anda Women came in the living Room. ,,CPS! PUT YOUR HAND DOWN AND TAKE A STEP BACK FROM THE CHILD! NOW.'' one of the Men screamed andhis weapon was pointed at him. The Women walked towards the Girl. ,,It's going to be Okay. Don't be scared you are save now.'' She bent down and picked her up, she sat her on her hip and walked outside. ,,Mommy! Mommy!'' The Womend opend the Door to a Car and got in. _

_The Girl slowly opend her Eyes and sat up. She was in a Room, she never saw befor. She looked aroung and suddenly the Door opend. The Girl thought it was her Father but relaxed a bit when the Women came in. She had Red hair and Blue Eyes, she wore Jeans and a Black leather Jacket. ,,You're .'' she sat on the edge from the Girl's Bed. ,,My Name is Scarlett. You are Rebeca, right?'' The Girl nodded. ,,Do you know where you are?'' This time Beca shook her head. ,,You are in CPS Station. CPS is the short name for 'Child Protection system'. We knew that someday, something would happen to you or your Mother, we also knew that your Father would be the Person who would do something to you. We were all the time near your House. CPS is a System for Children, like you, who have problems with ther Parents. We are going to Protect you from your Father now ,Beca.'' These were to much information for Beca, but she understood what the Women was telling her. ,,What about my Mommy?'' she asked. Scarlett sighed and ran her Hand through her Hair. ,,I am really sorry Beca, but we couldn't help her anymore.'' Beca knew what she said. Her Mother was dead. _

_Tears formed in the the girl's eyes. ,,What about my Father?'' she asked in a whisper. ,,He... he escaped. We don't know were he is but Beca. I Promis that he won't come near you. I am going to Protect you.'' Becas life changed that they, she never felt alone when her Mother was around, but now her Mother was gone and she felt scared and alone. She always had these feelings. Scarlett was like a Mother to her, but these feelings were still there._

Beca opened her Eyes and sat straight, she sighed and ran her Hand through her Hair. ,,You're Up.''A Voice on her left said and she turned her head to Scarlett. ,,Yeah. I am. So when are whe there?'' She asked. ,,Soon.'' was the answer and Beca nodded. ,,Did you had that 'Dream' again?'' Scarlett asked. ,,Yes.'' Beca sill dreamed from the Night were her life Chance. Of Course she wasn't a child anymore but Scarlett was still protecting her. Beca was now 19 years old and on her way to Barden University. She didn't want to go to College but Scarlett forced her to it. Beca wanted to go to L.A. She was a DJ and want to make music. At the end Beca agreed to iand now she was siting in Scarletts Car on her way to Barden.

30 Minutes later they finally arrived at Barden. Scarlett parked her car on the side and turned off the engine. ,,Ready?'' Scarlett asked and looked at Beca. ,,Ready as i'll ever be.'' was the answer. Beca opend the door and opend the Trunk. She took her bag with her Dj equipment and slung it over her shoulder. Scarlett got out of the car and took Becas Suitcase. ,,Okay let's go.''

It dind't took long for Beca and Scarlett to find Becas Dorm, Baker Hall. ,,I hope i don't have an asshole as Roommate.'' Beca murmured. ,,Watch Your Language.'' Scarlett said sternly. ,,I know who you got to share a room with.'' she added. Beca looked at hercursious but didn't said anything. After a 5 Minutes they both stood outside of Becas room. Scarlett opend the door and stepped in, Beca followed her and stopped dead in track as she realized who her Roommate was. ,,Amy?'' she cried. The Blond Women turned around and smirked. ,,Beca.'' she yelled and huggend her. ,,I...need... Air.'' Choked Beca out and Amy let her go. ,,Sorry, but I'm so happy to see you again.'' Beca and Amy met at the age of 10 in Bulgaria. The CPS put them both there for for their safety. They were also put together in a Room. Amy was or still is in the System because both of her Parents abused her. Grace Harold is her Protector Person. Just like Beca, Amy didn't want to leave the System now. When they both met they were best Friends from the start, but Amy had to go to Italy because her Parents knew where there Daugther was. Sadly, they weren't allowed to be in contact. But they never forget about the other. ,,So i guess i can leave now.'' Scarlett said and Beca turned around to look at her, she gave her a sad smile. ,,You will call right?'' Beca asked and Scarlett nodded. Scarlett hugged her and pulled back after a while. ,,Promis me you try, okay? It's College after all. I will call a couple of times and let you know if something new happend.'' Beca nodded. Scarlett turned to Amy and smiled at her. ,,Look after her, will you?'' Amy nodded and Scarlett hugged her too. She gave them both a smile and closed the door behind her. ,,It's just you and me now.'' Amy smirk. Beca rolled her eyes playfully and started to unpack her stuff.

Scarlett walked across the Campus to her Car as her Phone started to ring. She took it from her pocket and answered it. ,,Hello?'' ,,Mom!'' answerd a female Voice. ,,You picked up.'' Scarlett Chuckled. ,,Yes i did. How are you Honey?'' Scarlett asked her Daugther. ,,I'm fine. I Just really miss you.'' ,,I miss you too but, you know my Job.'' Scarlett heard a sigh from the other end. ,,I know, you love your Job and i think it's really cool what you are doing but the last time I saw you I was 15 Years old. I just want to see you again.'' Scarlett smiled. ,,And i want to see you again too and I promis you we will see each other soon.''

,,Promise?'' ,,Promise.'' Scarlett said. ,,I have to go Mom. I'll call you okay?'' ,,Okay.'' ,,Okay I love you Mom.'' and with that the line was dead.

After Beca and Amy were finished with unpacking they were going to the Activity Fair. _Okay let's do this _thought Beca and closed the Door behind her.


End file.
